Jirones de piel
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: No solo porque era parte de su trabajo, si no porque le ayudaba a que las personas a las que podía querer tener más cerca… realmente parecieran estar allí con él.


Jirones de piel.

**Resumen: **No solo porque era parte de su trabajo, si no porque le ayudaba a que las personas a las que podía querer tener más cerca… realmente parecieran estar allí con él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **Lestrade-Mycroft.

**Clasificación: **Hurt/Comfort-Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **

**Notas: **Fanfic escrito para la cuarta actividad del primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked.

**Fecha: **18/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Frase**: El sexo es el consuelo para los que ya no tienen amor. **Gabriel García Márquez **

* * *

**Jirones de piel.**

Sherlock muchas veces le había dicho que era como un voyeur 'profesional', siempre presente en todos lados, como el Big Brother; y para que negar lo que no podía… a veces se sentía como uno. No que le molestara en lo absoluto, es más, le gustaba el hecho de poder verlo todo, saberlo todo.

No solo porque era parte de su trabajo, si no porque le ayudaba a que las personas a las que podía querer tener más cerca… realmente parecieran estar allí con él.

Sherlock era uno de estos, su querido hermano menor, al cual le gustaría cuidar tal y como lo había hecho en su niñez. Pero el tiempo había pasado, consiguiendo que ellos se alejaran, incluso manteniéndolos en una enemistad mas infantil que razonable. Sherlock no le perdonaba que no hubiera estado allí cuando lo necesito… Mycroft tampoco se lo perdonaba a sí mismo.

—No te quedes allí parado… ponte cómodo.

La voz lo sobre salto, haciéndolo permanecer mas inmóvil de lo que aparentemente ya estaba; esa no había sido su idea a fin de cuentas, solo necesitaba hablar de Sherlock, y regresaría a sus ocupaciones y compromisos.

—No es necesario que se moleste Inspector Lestrade… solo vine a recibir el informe acerca de mi hermano, si es tan amable.

Greg le sonrió desde la cocina de su casa, viéndolo extrañado y curioso, mientras servía dos vasos de cerveza bien fría.

—Entonces es mejor que te sientes, porque si esperabas un informe escrito, lamento anunciarte que no lo hice… tuve mucho trabajo esta semana, pero debido a eso tengo un par de cosas interesantes que contarte.

Mycroft respiro profundamente, no quería ser descortés con el Inspector, menos aun siendo él el único interesado en ayudarle con Sherlock, evitando que se metiera nuevamente en problemas.

Pero no podía pensar que estaba sintiéndose muy mal de estar sentado allí. Sentía lastima por alguien tan bueno como Lestrade, y eso era raro en él; el Inspector estaba atravesando por una situación tan difícil, y aun así parecía mostrar la mejor de sus caras a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo.

Su esposa… no merecía una mención, ni siquiera el mínimo intento de él en saber lo que hacía o dejaba de ser. Pero no era difícil hacerse una idea de ella, y de las veces que había engañado a Lestrade, y pedido su perdón alegando que se había equivocado, que aun lo amaba a él… para luego volver a caer en el adulterio.

—Lamento no tener nada más que ofrecer de refrigerio… pero creo que estarás como yo luego del trabajo.

—En realidad mi horario de trabajo aun no finaliza… rara vez lo hace. —Esbozo una sonrisa mientras revisaba el reloj de bolsillo de su chaqueta, quizás pudiera distenderse ese día… solo por esas horas, acompañarlo simplemente.

—Entonces, con más razón querrás comer algo.

—Oh no, te lo agradezco… pero estoy bajo un régimen estricto. Sin embargo, aceptare la cerveza… gracias.

—Bien.

Noto que Lestrade buscaba las palabras para comenzar a entregarle su 'informe' sobre Sherlock. Que se pusiera a trabajar con el Inspector era lo mejor que había conseguido para entretenerlo, y mantenerlo limpio, por sobre todo. No eran casos que a su hermano le representaran un gran reto intelectual, pero era mejor que mantenerlo encerrado en un cuarto cerrado para que su cerebro se pudra más rápido aun…

Supo que se había perdido de algo cuando Lestrade comenzó a sacar foto tras foto de una carpeta sobre la mesa de centro, tal vez comentándole los casos en los que su hermano había ayudado en esa semana.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se clavaran en el perfil del Detective del Scotland Yard. Su primera impresión había sido errónea y apresurada, ninguno de los dos le había caído en gracia al otro, y sin embargo habían llegado a encontrar un punto intermedio de trabajo… por Sherlock, principalmente.

Tal vez había pensado mucho en eso, quizás se estaba obsesionando por saber las razones que hacían que ese hombre se preocupara tanto por su hermano menor. Alguien a quien no conocía en lo absoluta, a pesar de notar el gran potencial que podría tener Sherlock para hacer un atrabajo digno de su confianza.

Tal vez su hermano si tenía razón después de todo, y él se sentía bien solo metiéndose en las vidas de todos los que pudiera. Incluso la de Lestrade, por ello no pudo mantener su boca cerrada por mucho tiempo.

—Estás solo, por lo que puedo ver.

—Oh sí, mi esposa… bueno, ella y yo estamos algo distanciados en estos momentos.

Mycroft asintió al comentario, en primer lugar no tendría que haber hecho ese comentario. Él sabía que ella no estaba allí, no hacía falta que lo hiciera notar.

—Oh, lamento oír eso. —Concedió cortésmente, ya que fue él quien saco el tema en primer lugar, debía de serlo por respeto.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez, así que lamentablemente estoy bastante acostumbrado. —Lestrade sonrió con un poco de tristeza. —Aun me sigo preguntando si realmente vale la pena que sigamos intentándolo…

"No lo vale… al menos no de tu parte, ella jamás podrá serte fiel…" No lo dice, obviamente. No tiene tanta confianza con ese hombre, apenas lo conoce; sabe quién es y lo que hace, estuvo siguiéndolo por semanas antes de contactarse con él… y tal vez, solo por ello cree que puede…

—A veces uno debe de hacer sacrificios para poder seguir adelante… y eso significa perder eso a lo que estamos acostumbrados.

—¿Quieres decir que es costumbre lo que me retiene a mi mujer? —Greg se oyó a si mismo irritado ante el comentario. Pero era obvio que lo estuviera, ¿no?

—Lamento si mi comentario fue demasiado directo, pero no serias el primero ni el único en no querer salir de su zona de confort. Los grandes cambios siempre cuestan, más si nos dan la sensación de soledad. —Mycroft estrecho sus ojos cuando Lestrade cambio de posición en el sillón junto a él, ya sin sentirse cómodo como en un principio.

—¿Qué sabes…?

—Oh, nada en verdad… ni de ti, ni de ella… solo conozco como actúan las personas. Sé lo que está cruzando tu mente en estos momentos, sabiendo lo que ella está haciendo… sé porque algo dentro de ti pugno porque me quedara hoy… no es tan difícil, Greg.

El inspector no contesto, su respiración se había agitado lo suficiente como para hacer un alto y tratar de serenarse, no sabía que era peor, si haber soportado la petulancia de Sherlock cuando le dijo que su mujer lo estaba engañando… o la mirada de compasión de Mycroft.

Definitivamente no pensó en recibir eso del político.

—Lo primero que piensa alguien que ha sido engañado, es en cómo puede cobrarse el engaño, generalmente, pagando con la misma moneda… lo has estado pensando por mucho tiempo, pero jamás lo has hecho, simplemente no eres así.

Lestrade lo observo detenidamente, los ojos de Mycroft ya no lo escrutaban… ni a él, ni a su entorno, solo permaneció viendo su vaso a medio terminar en una de sus manos.

—Lamento haber echado a perder tu noche, pero lamentablemente no es posible que encuentres un amigo compresivo en mi… yo tampoco soy así. Gracias por la bebida.

Era hora de salir de allí, si Sherlock llegara a enterarse de eso, seguramente sería con lo único que lo molestaría de allí en adelante. Además, tendría que buscar alguien más que lo ayudara a mantener un ojo puesto en Sherlock. Lamentablemente, Greg había sido ideal para ello.

—Espera… ¿Cómo puedes saber que he querido hacer eso?

Mycroft le sonrió, era obvio, pero no era totalmente extraño que el mismo Lestrade no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Pero todo su cuerpo se lo había dicho, claro y directo… solo que él no podía, no debía…

Había ciertas cosas que Mycroft ya no se permitía, y esas eran seguir teniendo esperanzas en el amor. Pero eso no era lo que pasaba, o llegaría a pasar allí… era obvio que Greg solo buscaba un venganza, simple, aunque su mujer jamás se enterara de ella, Lestrade sabría que había equilibrado un poco la balanza a su favor.

—Quien no desee beber…, no acerque la copa a los labios. —Murmuró mientras el espacio entre ellos se cerraba, no había vacilación de su parte en el movimiento, y solo anticipación de Greg al seguirlo con la mirada, sumamente expectante.

No hubo temor o duda cuando sus labios se encontraron, tampoco cuando a estos les siguieron sus manos. Mycroft sintió que un gemido se ahogaba en la boca de Lestrade, mientras el Inspector parecía tomar el control de todo…

No tardaron nada en comenzar a desvestirse, o tal vez había perdido la noción del tiempo, mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia el cuarto, cayendo ya enredados en la cama. Había visto por mucho tiempo a ese hombre, lo suficiente como para conocer su historia mejor que la de cualquier otra persona. Y si bien Mycroft no entendía el porqué sentía que podía llegar a conocerlo aun mas, cuando trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de él, de su vida, a como diera lugar.

Suspiro pesadamente, apretando la frente contra la almohada blanca, ya no había mucho para hacer… solo esperaba que Lestrade no se arrepintiera luego. Aunque de seguro volvería con su mujer, como siempre.

Se giro en la cama, notando el cuerpo tenso del otro lado. Ahora si había llegado el momento de marchar… se levanto, comenzando a recoger sus ropa desperdigada desde la sala hasta la habitación. Se vistió en silencio, solo cuando llego al sillón, bebió lo poco que quedaba en su vaso de cerveza, no importaba que estuviera caliente, solo lo necesitaba.

—Tienes razón, Mycroft… —La voz de Greg lo hizo voltear en el acto, el Inspector parecía confundido por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Generalmente la tengo, si… aunque no podría decirte a que te refieres exactamente en estos momentos.

—Bueno, me dijiste muchas cosas, en las que también tuviste razón, sin ninguna duda. Pero me refiero a eso del 'amigo comprensivo'… obviamente jamás llegarías a ser uno de esos.

Mycroft sonrió con melancolía… eso era verdad.

—Sin embargo, tal vez seas lo que estoy buscando, sin que llegues a ser lo que necesito… ¿Se entiende? —Greg pasó una de sus manos por el cabello, lentamente tratando de volver a ordenar sus pensamientos. —No sé si está claro lo que intente decir… Tenías razón, cuando dijiste que yo no 'era así'; y por mucho que lo pensé jamás quise…

—¿Aun la amas?

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien mis votos para con ella, pero el amor que siento ahora es diferente al que tenía cuando la tome como mi esposa…

—¿Quieres decir que esto no fue…?

—¿Solamente sexo? ¿Una venganza?… No.

Mycroft observo el rostro de Lestrade con detenimiento, la duda se había esfumado por completo, pero ahora había algo parecido al miedo…

—Aun así, o puedo quedarme… Tengo un horario que terminar. —Informo tentativamente, notando como Greg asentía sin muchas ganas. —Pero…

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana puede ser… después de todo, aun me debes el informe.

Esbozo una simple sonrisa, mientras colgaba su paraguas de su brazo derecho. Quizás debió acercarse a dejarle un beso, pero no se sintió del todo seguro a pesar de que Greg le sonreía. Y allí estaban, esas esperanzas que el creyó que había erradicado de si… bullendo, haciéndole creer otra vez que aun tenía razones para creer en el amor.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Creo que el final me quedo un poquito cursi… No sé si el titulo acompaña o no al fic, pero me encanto cuando lo pensé, por lo demás… salió solo.


End file.
